


There's a Plenty of Fish in the Sea (And You're the One I've Got)

by strayeffects



Series: Autophobia. [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Clubbing, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Fluff, Flirting, Han Jisung | Han & Kang Younghyun | Young K are Siblings, Jisung top material but bottom idk, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Pansexual Lee Minho | Lee Know, Plot Twists, Sexuality Crisis, Side Story, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, The Rest of Stray Kids Members were Minho's Friends, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, at the courtroom lmao, but soft af, introvert jisung, minho is a flirt, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayeffects/pseuds/strayeffects
Summary: Jisung came alone at the court room to witness the trial between his child hood friends Hyunjin and Seungmin. Then enter Lee Minho who came late at the trial, seeing Jisung sitting alone at the very last row of the seat. He wishes he hadn't seen him before he made him feel things he never thought he could, but it's too late to collect himself now as he threw himself at the boy for the whole day.No one can stop Minho now.Side Story ofWhen You Love SomeoneandUs (You & I Forever)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Autophobia. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	There's a Plenty of Fish in the Sea (And You're the One I've Got)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I would like to say CONGRATS STRAY KIDS AND STAYs FOR GETTING 100M VIEWS ON GOD'S MENU MV! I intentionally posted a new story for y'all for the celebration of reaching 100 million views.  
> #100MReasonsToSTAY  
> #StrayKids_GodsMenu100M  
> #스키즈_신메뉴1억뷰_축하해  
> #100MGodsMenuOrders
> 
> This is a side story of my Seungjin series, so if in case you haven't red the first and second part, I recommend you read those first before reading this one. 
> 
> Part One (When You Love Someone) : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049765  
> Part Two ( Us (You and I Forever) ) : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226858/chapters/58369711
> 
> I'd like to have a go writing a new series with this one. I don't really know how long the story will be or how it will end or anything, just kind of rooting in to it and hoping for the best.
> 
> Their looks here in this story was inspired by the last Soribada (200813) <3
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Jisung's bum aches and his back hurts for sitting for so long. There are only few people who already arrived here in the court room and he assumed he just came right on time. It was last week when Seungmin's sister called him about the kidnapping incident and he couldn't believe that Hyunjin did that to his own best friend. But he didn't want to judge. Not yet, not when he was already here and now could be able to determine what really happened between them.

Unfortunately, he was the only person within the family who didn't make a fuss about going here for today, which made him the one with the most time to go in here. Everyone else was out with their works and he was sitting here, alone, and lonely.

He leans his back against the back rest of the chair and takes a deep breath, obviously not wanting to give a fuck on every people around this court room. The place is obviously quiet. No one walks in yet, and everyone that is there is just sitting on their respective seats, quietly talking and minding each other's businesses. How he wish his Younghyun hyung is with him, so that they could entertain themselves while waiting for their best friend Seungmin to come. He takes his phone from his pocket and starts scrolling in an attempt to distract himself.

Few minutes has passed when he heard noises and footsteps coming, glancing over the group of guys who just as good looking as they were. He assumed they're popular, just from the way they carry themselves, he could say that they look so confident. They were unlike him who usually opted to stay inside and play video games and, on the rare occasion that he did go out, usually went to the pub on campus which was host to many drunken frat boys and jocks. Well, maybe they were Seungmin and Hyunjin's friends as well. It's good to know that they were having circle of friends though.

He turns his attention to his phone once again, smiling at the random videos he was seeing on his feed until he noticed that Seungmin had already arrived, currently talking with that group of handsome guys. He just noticed him when he called him, Seungmin smiling at him when he turned to him. Jisung almost gave him a shock look when he sees Seungmin's tired (but still cute) face. Yeah, if it wasn't for those dark circles under his eyes, he wouldn't notice that he's gotten tired, or sad. He didn't know. 

"Seungmin." he almost choke up as he stood up, giving his best friend the hug and love and care that he hadn't gave him for eleven years after he immigrated at Malaysia. "I missed you so much man. I'm so sorry for what happened."

Seungmin smiled softly, "It's okay Sungie, what matters now is that you're here."

They surely missed each other as they talk about their current living life, Jisung sharing his experiences when he was at Malaysia while Seungmin sharing some stories while he was staying at the dorm with Hyunjin, he didn't talk about the kidnapping incident which he truly respected.

Seungmin looked down at his wrist watch and stated, "Gonna take a sit now at the front, Sung. Let's hang out on some other time, alright?" his voice seemed like he was in the rush or something. He didn't want to eavesdrop him even more.

"Yeah, sure."

In a blink of an eye, he was suddenly back to being alone again, sitting at his own seat. He looks around, noticing the number of people that are increasing. He just waited for the trial to start, his hands on his lap, fidgeting. Feeling himself getting bored, he crosses his forearms over his chest and closes his eyes after a few minutes, fantasizing about taking a nap when suddenly, he hears noises from _that_ same group of guys, it seems like they were quarreling and laughing about something he didn't care at. They were just sitting at the other side of this room, just as the same line with him so of course he could hear them. That noise began to stop though as soon as he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He keeps his eyes shut, in an attempt to be ignored by everyone around him.

Just then, a body slid into the seat beside him, but he didn't glance towards them not only because he didn't notice it's presence, but also because obviously, there was nothing exciting for him here. He shouldn't allow himself to suffer for any longer, shouldn't subject himself to anymore uncomfortable attention if he didn't absolutely have to. 

"Sleeping well?" A high yet soft pitch voice drawls beside him.

Jisung almost falls off his seat because he's actually been caught by surprise. He jolted at the side where there's no already space and can already imagine his side aching if he completely fall when strong fingers grip his bicep and pull him off the chair. "You scared me, dude." he mutters, feeling more than a little embarrassed, both at the whole almost falling thing and also on the being caught by surprise thing.

"I assumed you didn't have any particular sense of alertness and would have notice me sitting there easily." The tone is more than a little amused, which is irritating.

"Forgive me for not noticing someone silently sitting beside me like a big old creeper-" he says, finally looking over and almost forgetting what he was saying. With his cat-like eyes and strong nose and beautiful lips, his hair being gelled upwards, showing his strong forehead, suddenly, he felt abashed and _shy_ , making him look away with his lips forming an 'o' shape nervously.

On the other hand, Minho would send his friends funny looks and glances, getting angry at himself for waking up late, and getting angry as well to his friends for not reserving a seat for him. He would look at them and would catch them laughing and smiling smugly. Curse himself and his bastard friends of his.

But on the other hand, he kept finding himself _excited_ with this. This kid beside him caught his attention once he tried to find somewhere to sit, he's alone at the very corner and no one had the guts to sit beside him. He kept sucking in a quick breath because even though this boy beside him was obviously shy (as he could notice from the way he dresses and he acts) he was also obviously handsome. This kid was the most handsome person Minho had ever laid eyes on. His hair was a mess of black curls atop his head, matching his beautiful small, squirrel-like eyes. He had pretty lips that were quirked in a soft pout, rosy color caving in his tan cheek, and sun light dusting over his cute cheeks.

Love at first sight was bullshit, but perhaps Minho could believe in it for today.

"Why are you isolating yourself here at the corner? You look quite lonely here." Minho asked curiously.

"I'm not isolating. I just wanted a good view so I could witness the trial better." Jisung half lied. "What about you? Why did you decide to sit here?" he looks around, his eyes squinting when he sees a lot of vacant seats around them. "When you can sit at many available seats in here?"

"My friends didn't reserved a seat for me, that's why I decided to sit here." the guy says dryly, pointing at the group of handsome guys that he was referring to earlier. "I had to sit here before I clawed the next person who giggled when I hadn't even said anything amusing."

"That next person would surely not like the idea of you clawing them." Jisung deadpans, not wanting to tolerate his boastfulness.

"No worries, I hadn't found anyone who caught my eye." Minho replied, making a point to run his eyes down the stranger's lower body, all his curves and soft edges. _Perfect, perfect, perfect_. "Until now, that is."

"Is that so?" Jisung mused lowly, Minho hummed in response. 

Minho's mind then began to wonder what his face would look like when he came. Would it be screaming Minho's name, head tilted back, back arched? His full lips in an 'o' shape, a final gasp as he cums hard? Or just biting his lip and muffling his groans as he reached orgasm? These were the kinds of questions he wanted to know _now_ , making Minho held out a hand. "Call me Minho. I'm sure you'll be screaming it later," he confidently stated, and he smirked as the tip of the guy's ears beside him turn red.

"You're crude." Jisung sniffs haughtily, not accepting the hand as he look at the older, unamused. "People don't usually talk to me like that."

"Well sad for you and your poor virgin ears." Minho is mocking him, and Jisung knows he's being mocked.

"You know what, if you just came here to find a girl you could mingle with, I think you are wasting your time on me."

"Assumptive, aren't you?" Minho leans in and inhales, exhaling warm breath against Jisung's cheek. "Who says I'm looking for a girl?"

Jisung felt his whole body frozen at the sudden closeness of their faces, paying attention on what would he gonna say. "I'm not looking to mingle with any woman right now," Minho murmurs, ghosting his lips across Jisung flushing ear. "However, if you're interested in a man for the night? I'll happily consider that option."

Jisung squints his eyes then scoots away, obviously nervous at the guy's presence beside him. But of course, he didn't want to show how nervous he was right at this moment, so he acted like he didn't. "Didn't anyone ever warn you that it's dangerous to pick up strange men, especially at a trial court room?" Minho suddenly looks curious for a moment. He's staring at him amusingly. "I might be dangerous." Jisung mumbles, and Minho knows that the guy's intention was to scare him when he said that, but whatever his intention was, he wouldn't stop playing with him.

And there, in an instant, Minho leans in again because, _fuck_ , he's turned on and feeling more attracted to this guy than he has anyone else in longer than he can even remember. Coming to this trial was the best idea ever. He reaches out to touch the guy's chin, needing to know they're actually real, and it turns out, he's more than that, more than breathtakingly beautiful especially when they were _this_ close. Minho licks his lips slowly, staring at the guy as he grins wickedly. "I'm probably more dangerous than you are, _squirrel_."

"Fuck off dude!" Jisung pushes Minho's chest away from him, his face obviously panicking and at the same time furious, praying that this Minho guy would disappear if he acted uninterested. He glared at Minho — who is laughing at Jisung's reaction — before trying to look for Seungmin because that was his goal here, to look for Seungmin and Hyunjin and not to give a damn on a stranger flirting with him. Coincidentally, Seungmin turns his attention to him, and Jisung gave him an encouraging smile, which was responded with a 'thank-you' smile. How he wish he could help him lessen his worries away even just a little bit. 

Minho stopped on laughing as he saw their little interaction, and he had to ask him about it because he's way more interested in him from the very start. "Are you somehow related to Seungmin?" Minho suddenly asked, his arm resting against the back rest of Jisung's chair. Jisung looked at him with a soft, toothy grin like nothing happened earlier. "Yeah, he's my childhood friend."

Minho nodded, his expression suddenly soft. "Is that so?"

They became silent for a good few minutes. Oh God, how Jisung wish this comfortable silence wouldn't end. When this guy beside him tried to flirt with him again, he wouldn't waste a chance to kick him out of his seat.

Except maybe he didn't _want_ this guy to leave him alone, if he just continue to stare at him again with those soft and caring eyes.

Fuck this attraction, he shouldn't think _that_ way on this stranger, especially on a guy, he doesn't even know him that much. 

"Seungmin is something, isn't he?" Minho opened up, pointing over to where Seungmin was sitting, particularly at the front.

Jisung chuckled, and fuck, it was a low rumble and heavenly sounds. "I met him and Hyunjin, playing in open court with a ball while I was still just discovering my skills in playing soccer, and yeah kind of, he's something in a way that he's very kind, unlike Hyunjin who is very loud and playful, but in a good way. They were actually both something else. And I like it."

He squinted at Jisung, exhaling cooly before leaning half on his chair. "Hyunjin told us much about his and Seungmin's childhood best friends, which I assumed one of them was you. I didn't give a fuck on whoever he's referring to, not until I see you for myself. How good looking you are, how cool and witty you can be." 

Jisung was about to say something when the bailiff cuts him with an "All rise." and everyone in the room immediately fell silent. Jisung had to shook his head at what Minho had stated, smirking as he himself immediately became quiet, suddenly nervous for the two of his friends.

When Hyunjin entered the court room, Minho could notice how Jisung got tense, and from the way he stares at Hyunjin entering the court room with his wrist being handcuffed, he could say that he's sad for him despite throwing those cold eyes at him. He had to admit, he's kinda hot with that sexy, cold stare. That's how Minho knew he was absolutely fucked. Or maybe he would be _getting_ fucked depending on how well this day decided to go.

By the thought of that, Minho cleared his throat, trying to sit properly, pulling the hem of his shirt down so he could cover his semi-hard on.

The younger boy had gained his composure when he turned his attention back to Minho. He fixes his hoodie around his frame then smirks as he noticed him staring. "Enjoying the view?" he whispered, and Minho ended up chuckling before turning his attention to the trial.

After a few minutes, Minho tried to inspect the quiet Jisung beside him, his eyebrows furrowing at the information he had gathered, from the lawyer's explanation, and to the judges questions. He would flinch every time they were talking about drugs and rape, probably he wasn't used to hear such context like that. His expression changes from time to time, and he just found everything about him _wonderful_. He could just look at him all the time if he wants to. He didn't felt this way before, the boy had this magnetic pull to him. He was just making him wants to flirt all day, nothing harmful but they made Minho really wish there was a way this wasn't going to be the last time he ever saw this guy but he knew better because he did this often, he could do anything and everything just to get him. _What Minho wants, Minho gets._

And there, he was convinced this kid was perfect, the epitome of perfection and there was no way he could be real, let alone interested enough to take few glances with him for more than 10 minutes.

"Hey," he poke the guy's arm beside him, which was responded back with a hum. "You seemed trouble out. Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go for a walk?" Minho whispered at Jisung, a hopeful expression on his face.

Usually, Jisung would say no. But after processing the whole Hyunjin and Seungmin thing, he wasn't exactly inclined to subject himself to heart break again. But there was something about Minho. About he way he looked at him, the way he spoke. The way his eyes shined brightly even in this suffocating place and how his voice and presence filled Jisung's body with warmth that made him inclined to say yes. So he did, opting to text his parents later and thank them for dragging him out of his shitty room.

Minho turned his attention to his friends when he and Jisung made their way to the exit, smirking as he notices the shock and curious expression on their faces when they sees him with other guy. 

-

Minho clutched the warm cup of coffee in his hands, thankful for the comfort it provided as he and Jisung walked down the cold streets of Seoul. The breeze blew through the air, ruffling the trees and bringing a cold chill over Minho. Jisung seems to notice, taking a step closer to Minho as he tried to sip his own coffee, but discarded it when he felt that it was still hot.

"Jisung." Minho stared at the younger boy who suddenly speak out of silence. "My name is Jisung." Jisung stated before blowing his hot coffee off.

"If you haven't told me that maybe I would call you daddy or something." Minho stated confidently, laughing when he witnessed Jisung's eyes going wide at what he had heard from him, his lips slightly curling like he was trying to prevent on smiling.

"Don't you ever try to call me that."

"Why not? Don't you have a daddy kink?" Minho could say that he was amused on the way Jisung grimaced, chuckling when he looked back at him with a fake smile. 

"Don't ask me that or else I won't hesitate to leave you here."

Minho laughed happily. "Relax, I'm just kidding!"

Minho had learned that Jisung was at the same age with Seungmin and Hyunjin, his birthday was 8 days apart with Seungmin, he attended a university in Malaysia, and was now here in town transferring back and visiting his friends for the weekend and he loved composing music, playing games, singing and rapping. They talk about Seungmin and Hyunjin as well. This was intimate, Minho could say. He had forgotten his sexual desire for the younger, especially when Jisung keeps giving him warmth in this day full of coldness. It was nice. It was almost like he was Minho's other half, which made him excited. Minho felt his heart quickly sink at the thought that Jisung would be gone after tomorrow since he only came here for his childhood friends. He probably wouldn't see him again and Jisung would forget all about him and move on to some new boy or girl who would get lost in his eyes.

"You think too loud, man." Jisung said, eyeing him curiously. "What's on your mind?"

Minho chuckles as he was pulled from his thoughts, glancing over at Jisung. "No big deal, just thinking of something." Just thinking of _you_.

Jisung smiled at him, shaking his head before nudging his shoulder gently. "Well enough of that! Come on, let's get on the eye."

He glanced over where the ferris wheel illuminated in the square, the line already about 3 meters long. He wouldn't admit to Jisung he had a fear of heights, hoping that he could push the anxiety aside just for this day. He wasn't willing to ruin his time with this guy for anything.

They stood in line, having drained their coffee cups and tossing them in the bin near the small line, which despite its size was moving rather quickly. Jisung nudged into him, an exciting smile planted on his face as he looked at him in the eyes. Minho really wanted to kiss him.

Not too long after, they were taking their seats in the cart of the wheel. The wind whistled softly around them, bringing a slight chill against their skin. Minho shivered slightly, scooting closer to Jisung instinctively, seeking the younger guy's warmth. Jisung looked at him with concern, noticing the pale face of Minho. And by that, he instinctively wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side. He even whispered a soft "come here" making Minho smiled in relief, feeling comforting and oddly intimate.

So when Minho felt comfortable already, he tried to look at Jisung and almost laugh when he sees him closing his eyes playfully, his lips curling upwards despite being nervous of the thought of going up. He suddenly thought of kissing his lips but discarded it, not wanting to rush everything.

"Look who's also scared of heights." Minho stated playfully, and Jisung opened one of his eyes, grinning. "We should have told each other that we're both scared of heights before we did this."

Jisung looked at him, smiling. "It's actually alright, man. I wanna face this fear of mine from the very start, and it's more exciting that I'm doing this with a stranger." he bit his lower lip, and Minho had to swallow at the view.

"Let us fight with our phobias together then." the older of them mumbled.

Minho felt a bit silly, with the way his heart sped up in his chest and his ears created a dusting of pink on his pale skin. He had only known him for 3 hours and already he felt like a high school kid developing a crush. He hadn't felt like this before. Yeah sure, he may had felt this attraction to some other boys and girls before and he's kinda nervous that he's feeling _more_ than that with Jisung. It's funny to think that he was acting like a horny teen for him earlier yet here he was: He couldn't deny the warmth he felt surrounding him, not just from Jisung's body heat, but Jisung in general. He had a hot and warm personality that could kill the cold and bring light to wherever he was.

The wheel began to move, ascending them high over the city. It was still afternoon, the buildings shown brightly, sun lighting up the view down there. Jisung was in awe, never having seen Seoul from this angle. It was breathtaking. He kinda miss this kind of view. The rays of the sun sparkled on the buildings, like he could see a rainbow due to the reflection, and the sky was clear, the blue sky giving more emphasis to the clouds beautifully.

"Woah, it's so gorgeous up here." Jisung gasped, his eyes glued to the view around them.

"It really is. Thank you for coming up here with me." Minho spoke, his voice soft and gentle like velvet.

Minho tore his eyes away from the view and looked at Jisung, which made the latter look back. The lights of the sun illuminating across his face, his eyes even more an intense shade of brown because of the sunlight. Minho saw glimpses of lights in his eyes, as a soft smile was etched on his face. Minho really wanted to kiss him.

He leaned forward just a bit, his eyes darting down to glance at Jisung's lips. His tongue slid across his own lips and his eyes went back to meet the younger ones' eyes sat next to him. As if the younger was reading his thought, Jisung scoots away from him, unwrapping his arm around Minho. The older guy felt cold as he was slowly loosing Jisung's warmth. Minho blinked, processing the fuck that happened, and it turns out that Jisung didn't want to kiss him, his eyeballs shaking as he looks down, more like looking _away_ from him.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I'm straight, you can't do _that._ " 

Minho stopped for a moment.

_Oh._ That fuck hurts.

"You're a little shit," Minho said suddenly, but he couldn't keep the fondness out of his tone. He felt irritated, and at the same time respect for this kid. But as fucked up in the mind he was, he was sporting such a semi-hard on and half of his mind was focusing on how he was going to get rid of _that_ without Jisung knowing. This day was going to be hard enough as it was without Minho developing a ridiculous over-bearing attraction for the younger boy, handsome squirrel-like boy next to him.

"That's not nice." Jisung whispered lowly.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Minho sighed, feeling dejected.

Jisung stilled, utterly confused. Minho seemed to notice that. "What are you trying to think about?"

"Uhh... You're actually very beautiful," Jisung told him sincerely. "But I can't decide if you're too beautiful – like, perfect. But I wasn't supposed to feel that, right? Because I'm straight." His eyes were steady and sincere and genuine, but there was so much innocence in his face. Maybe he was still exploring his sexuality, and maybe, just maybe, he could help him laid out just right this day.

In the end, Minho remained silent, obviously couldn't explain the melancholy feeling of longing inside him, but _fuck_ did it hurt.

-

They were awkward the whole time after the ferris wheel incident, and without knowing where to go, Jisung just nodded when Minho asked him if they could go to the nearest club.

The lights in the club were slightly blinding but they made Minho nervous and excited, which Jisung guess is their main purpose so. Pink, green and blues were flashing across the people sitting and flirting at the bar, the people dancing, the secluded booths, it touched every spot of the building.  
  


This including Jisung's face, creating these shadows that cast off his cheeks and made Minho dizzy, the boy looking around in awe, the sweet innocent amusement settled on his lips.

Minho still wanted to kiss him. He hadn't even had a drink yet but he felt drunk.

"Let me buy you your next drink," Minho offered as the bartender started to whip up his cocktail.

Looking down at his glass, Jisung realized that he already had less than half of his drink left. He considered his options. He didn't quite feel like he needed anything else to drink, but it was common courtesy that if someone you were down to offered to buy you a drink, you accepted to show you were interested. Jisung was obviously interested, despite denying all this time that he was as straight as a ruler, and he'd rather not miss out on his one and only chance with an angel like Minho. He wanted to show how interesting is he to him. "How can I say no to a free drink? Especially when someone as pretty as you is offering?"

Flirting was never Jisung's strong suit. Maybe he could do poetic and composing shits, but the flirting thing? Holy shit, he should say "pass" for that one. He was too awkward and nervous to properly flirt with anybody. Whoever he tried flirting with usually got scared off in one way or another. That's why he was so surprised when a pretty blush dusted Minho's cheeks and the older guy seemed at a loss for words. For once in Jisung's life, things were beginning to look in his favour.

The bartender dropped off Minho's drink, interrupting what he was about to say as he instead ordered another drink for Jisung. He ordered with a smirk on his face, and that's how Jisung knew he was absolutely fucked.

When Minho turned his attention back to Jisung, he had gained his composure, the blush having disappeared from his cheeks. "I'm flattered, especially coming from the most attractive guy that I've ever seen," Minho said smoothly. And now it was _Jisung's_ turn to blush, the color spreading across his face until he was at a complete loss for words. Oh yes, flirting was definitely harder than it looked.

By the time Minho started on the drink he ordered for himself, his head was already feeling fuzzy and he could feel his inhibitions flying out the place more and more. Jisung's words, his voice, his movements, they were all so intoxicating that Minho could barely breathe normally. His eyes hardly strayed from the younger guy's face, his pretty pink lips that looked oh-so-kissable as he could judge from the first time he had seen him earlier. Minho reckoned that if Jisung was an incubus, he probably wouldn't mind losing his life to someone as handsome as Jisung.

Minho chuckled, fondly watching Jisung attempt to be brave and take his second shot. The boy took a deep breath, wincing before the glass even touched his lips. Minho saw his problem immediately, Jisung took too long to swallow the harsh liquor, letting it sit in his mouth trying to will himself to swallow before finally deciding to let it go.

His face afterwards was absolutely hysterical, shaking his head back and forth as his face squished up. "You're taking way to long to swallow it, you have to just let it slide down your throat, don't even let it sit in your mouth."

"My friend said that to me when I was eighteen." Jisung stated, and Minho couldn't help but to laugh. 

Jisung finished his third shot, taking Minho's advice and immediately letting it drain down his throat, the experience much easier this time.

Minho turned in his seat after a while, he could feel the alcohol moving from his stomach to his veins and to his brain. He closes the distance between them, his thighs being laid on Jisung's lap, propping his arm up on the back of the booth, particularly at Jisung's back. 

"You free this evening Jisungie?" Minho asked, placing his other hand on Jisung's shoulder.

The younger boy quirked an eyebrow, obviously confused. Is he free for today? Of course, of course he is. His parents would understand that he had to stay here since it's been a long time since he hadn't hang out with Seungmin. But the real thing here is that it wasn't Seungmin who he has been spending his time with. It was Minho, the guy whom he just met today, the guy who had made himself questioned about his sexuality. "Yeah, why did you asked?"

Minho rubbed his hand over Jisung's fabric before letting them graze on his chest, his lips ghosting against Jisung's earlobe. "It's because I clearly want to take you home tonight. Have you to myself."

Jisung looks down and puts his hands over Minho's muscular thighs, chuckling, his body scooting closer to the older, "Yeah I forgot about that a bit, you keep looking at me at the court room, you almost wanted to kiss me at the ferris wheel, you called me little shit and then became quiet after riding there. Get a little awkward?"

Minho shook his head, lowkey kinda shocked at Jisung's confidence. Maybe because of the alcohol. But he was still thinking straight, wasn't he? "Couldn't let you think I was too incredibly hurt being rejected by you baby."

"But you are?"

"Only for boys that are sitting beside me with cute cheeks and squirrel-like eyes and look as fucking delicious as you do."

"Nah, you're so picky!" Jisung said loudly like he was scolding him, his hand smacking Minho's thigh playfully.

Minho stops and stares. Now or never, Minho thought in the moment they had a break, just staring sappily deeply into Jisung's eyes. "Sungie, I'm gonna be honest here and ask if you want to come home with me tonight."

"It's only 7:00?" Jisung's brow knitted together. 

"Then we have even longer for more rounds." Minho casually stated like it was usual for Jisung to hear.

But it wasn't, never in Jisung's whole life.

As Jisung got escaped from Minho's thighs and up from his seat, Minho instinctively followed but just to put himself in front of Jisung, blocking him from walking any further out.

"Wait wait wait-"

Jisung looked at him with his cold eyes. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't meant to-"

Jisung looked away, his eyes glaring, but there's a hint of nervousness behind those reaction, Minho could see that. "I've never… you know… with anyone."

"You mean," Minho raised his eyebrows, "You're a virgin?"

"Yes," he looked back up to Minho. "I am."

For the hundredth time this day, Minho feels like his heart aching.

"…I get it. Saving yourself for 'the one', or-or you're not ready. And you're actually straight."

They stayed like that for a moment until Minho decided to look away, turning to go back to the booth and escape this embarrassing situation. Just before, though, Jisung grabbed him.

"No, Minho. It's not that," Jisung breathily said, holding Minho's arm still. "I was more nervous about the fact that I'm inexperienced, and we'll probably see each other again, knowing Seungmin. And you know what you're doing; I'll be a terrible fuck at best."

Minho's heart rate picked up. Jisung wanted it with _him_. This is what he was looking nervous about.

"And I'm still exploring with my sexuality, still figuring myself out." he added.

Minho swallowed, then flicked his tongue out to swipe and wet his bottom lip. "You want to have sex for the first time with me? I mean I'd love to..."

"You don't care?" Jisung's eyes widened.

"Being a virgin is just a useless label invented to make society pressure you into things due to expectations with mass brainwashing, now come on, Sungie." Minho reached for Jisung's hand. "I will going to show you a great night, and I will help you discover yourself okay?"

Jisung's lips suddenly spread into a wide, toothy grin; genuine and too contagious for Minho not to smile back.

-

The walk to Minho's place was short, the dimming street lights guiding the way, late night cars and buses running in the dusty city atmosphere, but it felt like a lifetime being too thrilled by this not for it to be his main focus: things like what the _hell_ he was going to do, being gentle with Jisung or to just give it to him?

So when they got in, the first thing Minho did was push the unsuspecting Jisung against the door with a satisfying thump. Desperate mouths met, rocking their pelvises together subconsciously as they made out against the door. The hot, hard outline of Jisung's cock was pleasing to mentally note.

Surprisingly, though, it was Jisung that kissed with the most fire and fervency; he held around the back of Minho's neck and a firm, pulling grip on his shoulder with his other hand, while tilting his head and dipping his tongue inside of Minho's mouth. And those lips were _wonderful_ , like heaven, more than Minho predicted. Full and pouted, they worked expertly.

Minho was so glad it was Jisung he took home, so glad that he had agree for this.

Normally with people he'd just met he wouldn't feel this comfortable or wanting to get this close to them. There was, however, an element of familiarity, after all, Jisung and Seungmin obviously went way back and he found comfort somehow in that knowledge.

So, although Minho didn't expect this friendly feeling bubbling on top of the frantic need to fuck him into the mattress, he certainly wasn't complaining that it made Jisung more attractive. WIth that thought, he began caressing Jisung's sexy frame with his hands, his lips mouthing the younger boy's cheeks down to his neck.

"Aaah, this feels so good." Jisung whispered with his deep, sexy voice, his eyes closing at the pleasure.

"We were just getting started, Sungie." Minho whispered back, his voice was unexpectedly low. Ahh, maybe because of _Jisung's impact_ to him.

As he pressed up into Jisung further, he made the younger boy jump around him, wrapping his legs around Minho's waist and resting loosely there. He thrust up as this position made it easier to do so, the harsh drag of his jeans on his throbbing cock added to the frenzied rutting he got lost in. He would actually like to be fucked, but not now. He wanted Jisung to laid himself first before anything else. Also, he wanted to impress him. He wanted to show how deserving he is for him. Jisung, meanwhile, was breathing in roughly through his nose, whines of need escaping his mouth as he tried to grind down on Minho's erection rubbing against his ass. 

If Minho wasn't careful he'd end up soiling his pants like a horny teen, so he needed to slow down. Actually, he needed to get to the bedroom for the freaking main event.

Minho placed a hand under Jisung's thigh to support him, and the other hand came down from where it cupped his cheek to hold his chest and push him firmly back against the door again.

Jisung panted against the strong hold, wanting to get back to Minho's lips like they were two magnets. If he couldn't have that then he could tease Minho by grinding his hips down hard and enticing.

"You okay?" Minho's lip curled in the corner.

Jisung let out a breathy, "yeah," before going back in for Minho's lips.

All sensible conversation with Jisung had probably gone out the window at this point, absorbed in the moment and the intoxicating feeling of triggering endorphins: Minho knew the drill. So he decided that he'd better carry the squirrel-like boy to his room, wet plumps lips mouthing and biting at Jisung's neck along the way. He's planting a mark over a particular skin of him because why not? Jisung is his for tonight anyways.

He may or may not have bashed into a wall and had to apologize to Jisung on the way there, wrapping his strong arms around the man still clinging on.

Once he was in his room (which admittedly took longer than he hoped), he pushed Jisung on his bed and crawled up between his open legs. Jisung was shivering beneath him with anticipation, arching up as Minho kissed up his clothed stomach while raising his gray hoodie.

Minho straightened his back up as he crossed his arms, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor beside him. The guy below let out a chuckle, bringing his hand up to his mouth as if to contain it. _Hot and adorable_ , Minho thought to himself before taking his pants and boxer briefs.

"You know," Minho hummed as he hunched back over Jisung, covering his body over Jisung's, "you're hotter when you look all needy and desperate for me."

When Jisung wrapped his hand loosely around Minho's neck, bringing him down to lazily make out with him, Minho reached over to the side drawer and pulled out the lubricant before placing it beside them.

Jisung was bucking up, rocking his hips languidly, sensually, like he was taking his time for Minho, less for himself. This confused Minho to say the least. Somehow he thought one night wonders would ever be as enjoyable or rewarding as this.

Minho put it down to Jisung's inexperience with stand-alone affairs.

Minho slipped the rest of Jisung's clothes off, making him whine with the soft touches to his hip bones, or down between his thighs, or traced his nipples.

"Hey Minho… I-I need-"

Minho hushed him with slowed motion and pressed his wet, swollen lips onto Jisung's. "I'll take care of you," he smiled. "Want me to give it to you?"

"Hell yeah." Jisung begged.

Then Minho, ignoring his own hard cock that was erect and full, leaking drips of precum onto the bed sheets, slipped a hand to stroke Jisung's perineum. The result was Jisung gasping softly: he'd never been touched like this by someone else. Probably a sweet and sensitive little body too, he kind of like it though.

"Do you want me to fuck you open, get you all wide and slick for my cock, baby boy?" Now where the _fuck_ did that nickname come from?

"Aaah, Minho-" he moaned deeply as Minho thumbed at his hole with probably too much lube, his eyes forming tears.

"Use words, Jisung, I want you to tell me what you want," Minho said with all sincerity.

With that, Jisung swallowed and squirrel-like eyes met the cat-like ones. "I want you to give it to me _hyung_. Hard. Fast…"

"Gonna give it to you, then." Minho winked.

The younger man seemed a little more flushing after that, Minho couldn't guess why. As he covered Jisung's hole in lube and began to work Jisung open, he just relished the flushed and sweaty mess that was slowly rocking onto his fingers. Jisung was biting his lower lip and arching his chest up, lips instantly open in a silent growl. Minho thought he could never get enough of that sight.

He got two in soon after and scissored him slowly. His own cock was twitching in the open air, not used to being denied and teased as much as this. Minho's other hand he used for leisurely stroking along Jisung's shaft had made him shiver, and also compensated for the sometimes painful intrusion.

"Ready to take three, Sungie?"

Jisung nodded jerkily, hands slipping down by his sides and then grasping at whatever fabric he could. He was so turned on right then that he was trembling with need and having to fight back the urge to get himself off.

Suddenly, after a third finger had made its way into his wet hole, he felt a jolt of pleasure run through his cock and up his veins. "Fuck Minho!" Jisung moaned out, "What was-what's that? Feels fucking amazing."

Minho widely grinned. "That was your prostate, Jisung. Do you want me to press at it again?"

To emphasize a 'yes' Jisung arched his back and fucked down onto three fingers, moaning and bold with his movements.

A moment later he was shuddering from Minho's merciless fingers rubbing _so_ hard over that sweet spot inside him. It felt heavenly, all Jisung could do was have his body beg for more, driving himself into the bliss. "Minho, Minho, I'm gonna - fuck, I'm close."

Minho already knew that.

Just before Jisung was about to blow his load, Minho stopped touching him altogether. The result of this was Jisung letting out a high whine, "Ohhh, fuck, uh!" along with pornographic sounds and babbling some nonsense in a language that sounded made up, his eyes lightly closed and lips agape, unable to close with his heavy breathing.

Minho looked down at Jisung's puffy entrance, used and thoroughly ruined now. And Minho was the first into fuck this slick friction.

"I'm gonna fuck you now Jisung, okay?" Minho gently said. "Let me know if you want me to stop and I will. No questions asked-"

"Just fuck me. _Please_."

Minho was too turned on to be startled at this point. Jisung spread his legs wider and watched Minho line himself up. He slipped on the condom he pulled out with the lube earlier and gave himself a few flicks of the wrist; _God_ , it felt good to finally touch himself.

As he pushed his way into Jisung, everything he'd ever done up until that moment didn't matter. This was the most rewarding sex he'd ever got and his body was loving it, trembling with a (quite literally) breathtaking feeling. 

His dick pushed in half way before Jisung started to breathe heavier. This was probably painful at this point so Minho stilled. After Jisung had got used to his cock, Minho continued to push in. They both moaned together, reality a haze, just caught up in this moment.

"I never thought my first time would be as good as this." As Minho pushed all of himself balls-deep, he began undulating his hips in small motions, trying to find that spot again.

"Well you didn't know me, did you?" Minho leaned down and held Jisung around his small, sexy waist, using the angle to slowly fuck up into Jisung.

When Jisung opened his eyes they met with Minho's - who was right in front of his face.

Without hesitation, Minho kissed him.

Jisung was tight, still after being stretched out and in some sort of sinful heaven for most of tonight, but Minho loved this friction.

He had to push harder against it but his cock pulsed and throbbed with the need for more. And Jisung just seemed to love the feeling of being full.

Minho's pace picked up, he held Jisung tighter to his chest and gave up kissing. Instead, they simply shared breaths. His lips were hovering near each other the whole time, the rest of their bodies lost in pleasure and wanton.

"Yes." Jisung gasped. "Right there."

That's when Minho sat up and back, pulling Jisung with him to have the latter ride his lap. He grunted, wanting to hold around Jisung but feeling this was too awkward now.

Nevertheless, he had his hands on Jisung's hips, probably leaving bruises, and thrust hard and deep into him.

Jisung was frantic above him, grinding down, gasping and crying out but trying not to. Fuck, he was just so intimate naturally, and Minho couldn't help but kiss softly on his cheek as they continued moving roughly together.

"Just lose yourself in it, Sung." Minho whispered in his ear.

That, it seemed, was all he needed.

Jisung bounced harder but was losing his rhythm, Minho jacking him with a tighter fist and pressing under the head to get more pleasure from these last moments. He squeezed around Minho's cock and arched his back, hissing Minho's name.

Cum spilled over his first and across their chests, thick and lots of it. Jisung milked his cock of everything left before collapsing in Minho's arms, sweaty and exhausted.

This left Minho to achieve his own orgasm. Well, it wasn't really hard when he had cute dude cumming on his cock and kissing along his chest.

He shuddered, moaning Jisung's name and accidentally racking his blunt nails down Jisung's back as his cock spurted inside him.

"Oh God, Sungie. Oh, _fuck_ ," Minho moaned as an afterthought almost.

His mind was such a blur of endorphins and pleasure he got from that he couldn't think of what to do next; so he followed autopilot protocol.

He gently pushed Jisung back onto his bed, slipping out which made Jisung wince. Then he disposed of the condom and slumped right next to Jisung on the bed, pressing their sides together. Minutes passed as they lay side by side, panting, glistening chests rapidly rising and falling, Minho looked over and smiled at the blissed out, glowing face of Jisung.

Jisung caught him staring; just before he could smile at him Minho rolled over on top of him and looked surprised in himself. His eyes were wide as they searched Jisung's face, then he swallowed and placed his hand on Jisung's cheek, speaking thoughtfully. "Thank you, Sungie."

Jisung stares, his expression was soft. "For what?"

"Having sex with me." Minho's lips broke into a smile at Jisung being almost innocent.

But not 10 minutes ago that man was begging for Minho to take him rough and dirty.

Minho was not actually into saying his feelings, but when Jisung agreed for this, he knew he should do it. Realizing that, Minho began to slipped away back to Jisung's side. "I know that's not what people normally say after a hook-up, but I thought you should know. Besides, any friend of Seungmin and Hyunjin's is also a friend of mine."

"I have actually no regrets on this," Jisung scooted up to Minho, turning on his side and hovering slightly above Minho now, "especially we both know that we're Seungmin and Hyunjin's friends. And any friend of them is also a friend of mine too."

Minho smiles so hopeful that he didn't hesitate to ask this: "Seeing as we're probably going to see each other in the future, would you be interested in doing this sort of thing again?"

Jisung sighs, looking at Minho straight in the eyes "Man, I'm probably the worst you've ever had."

"Sungie, you are many things, but that was far from the worst, especially now that I discovered how amazing you are. And you're sweet and genuine and _really_ hot."

Jisung let out a chuckle, his eyes never left Minho's. After a few seconds, he decided to initiate, "So I suppose an exchange in numbers would be a good thing?" grinned Jisung.

Minho turned around from Jisung, smiling all to himself. "Only if you want to do this again."

Jisung watches Minho's back before tucking his arm underneath Minho's head, making it rest on his shoulder and his hair to tickle his neck. Without saying a word, Minho faces Jisung, snuggled up closer and hooked one leg over Jisung's.

They just rest like that for a while, eyes lightly closed and breathing in the after-sex musk and letting their muscles completely relax. It'd been so long Minho forgot how much he enjoyed these moments of clarity and pure bliss.

"Tell me honestly… I know we've only just met but… is there a chance of this ever becoming more than just sex, Sungie?" Minho asked out of the blue.

"I don't know." Jisung felt Minho tense in his hold, his hair tickling across his as he looked up into Jisung's eyes. "Hyung, I don't think I would want the whole package so much in a relationship, if you get me? It's not how I feel. Never have. Don't know if I ever will. So that's not something I want with you."

Minho felt rejected for the hundredth time. "Thank you for being honest." _Thank you for hurting my fucking heart._

"But I think I like your cuddles way too much to not want something _more_ than friends with benefits," Jisung admitted before kissing Minho's forehead, his face grinning for teasing Minho like that.

Yes, he loved cuddles and he was big teddy bear at heart. He'd just been touch starved for far too long now and this is something that felt good. So he told Minho. Of course he did. This was a freaking awesome cuddle right now.

"We can just get to know each other more first you know," Jisung then said, his fingers brushing Minho's hair. The older agreed slowly. "Play Mario Kart, go comic con, star gaze, go LARPing, do things friends do. And plus we've literally just met."

"But if you're really that close to Seungmin and Hyunjin then I trust him with his friendship. You can use this as an experiment to know what you want. Grow and learn together and, you know, all that sappiness," Minho shrugged with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, and all that sappiness."

Minho buried his face on Jisung's neck, embracing him softly. "So what do you think, are you still straight after all what we did?"

"Not anymore, not that I finally met the most beautiful guy that I've ever seen. And he just took my virginity, he flirted with me until he finally get into my pants-"

Before Jisung could say something more, he leaned up for a kiss on the lips, smirking when Jisung froze after he pulls away. "You're talking too much. I'm just asking a yes or no question."

He settled back down in Jisung's arms in a comfortable enough position to sleep in, Jisung watching him fondly.

"Good night, Sungie." 

"Good night too, Minho hyung."

Jisung kissed the top of Minho's head before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
